Rivalités chez les Macgarden
by Kyoi
Summary: Ils s'aiment, mais ne se le disent pas. La situation risque d'empirer lorsqu'un obstacle, qui plus est un obstacle jaloux, vient se mettre entre eux deux. Comment feront-ils pour se sauver l'un l'autre?
1. Prologue: Dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime

PROLOGUE

A bien des reprises, Metallicana l'avait dit à Gajeel. Ne tombe jamais amoureux. Ne te laisse jamais emporter par ce sentiments, car il ne dure qu'un temps, et quand tu te retrouve tout seul, tu ne peux plus t'en relever, ou très difficilement. Reste seul, se sera mieux ainsi.

Puis Metallicana l'avait abandonné.

Dès années après, Makarov ,le maître de Fairy Tail, lui avait soutenu que bien que certain préfère la solitude, personne ne peut la supporter bien longtemps.

Aujourd'hui il savait, que malgré le fait qu'il avait tenté de résister, il n'en était plus capable.

Il l'adorait, la désirait, il l'a voulait pour lui tout seul, et cela à jamais. Ça, il le savait, c'était de l'amour. Il l'aimait, oui il l'aimait.

C'était la seule avec qui il pouvait envisager faire sa vie. La seule à qui il se sentait capable de se confier, la seule qui pouvait le réconforter quand il se sentait mal, la seule qui pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. D'ailleurs, les livres, ça lui connaissait.

Son nom était Reby Mc Garden.

Reby était petite, très fine, avec de jolie cheveux bleus dans lesquelles il aurait adorer passer ses doigts. Elle passait son temps à lire, parlait et écrivait toute sorte de langue, et était très proche d'une autre mage de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfillia. Reby utilisait la magie des mots, il lui suffisait d'écrire un mot dans le vide pour qu'il fasse se matérialiser quelque chose, on appelait cela le « Solid Script ». Elle pouvait aussi décrypter et modifier les runes. Même si elle était loin d'être la meilleure au combat, pour lui elle était la meilleure .

Il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés, la sentir contre lui le matin à son réveil. La voir ouvrir ses grand yeux noisettes. Passer une main dans ses beau cheveux et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il en avait marre. Marre parce que, personne ne lui avait jamais montré comment dire ses sentiments, et aujourd'hui cela lui aurait été bien utile. On l'avait toujours encouragé à s'éloigner de tout attachement, de toute dépendance affective et maintenant il en souffrait.

Gajeel aurait bien souhaiter dire à Reby à quel point il l'aimait, mais comment faire ?

Comment on fait pour dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ?

Reby regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Il allait bientôt être neuf heure du matin. Elle ne voulait pas sortir, elle ne voulait pas aller à l'auberge, elle s'était levée il y a bientôt une heure, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, restez chez elle, tranquillement.

Elle savait que si elle allait à la guilde, il avait de grandes chances qu'elle croise celui qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir. Si elle allait à la guilde et qu'elle le croisait, elle allait sûrement être trop gênée pour faire la moindre chose, mais elle ne pourrait probablement pas s'empêcher de le reluquer, soudain elle se souviendrais de tous les rêves qu'elle faisait chaque nuits depuis plusieurs jours, elle se mettrais donc à saigner violemment du nez, et aurais l'air d'une parfait idiote.

En effet, elle rêvait toutes les nuits qu'un certain Gajeel Redfox venait taper à sa porte à une heure impossible de la nuit, elle lui ouvrait donc. Ils se retrouvaient nez à nez et il se mettait à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Doucement, puis plus sauvagement. Il la poussait dans la chambre et fermait la porte d'un coup de pied violent, il l'allongeait sur le lit, la déshabillait entièrement, la caressait partout où il lui était possible de le faire. Il enlevait sa chemise, puis comme si tout s'arrêtait d'un coup, il posait sa tête dans le coup de Reby, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmurais « Je plaisante » .

Puis il disparaissait et Reby se réveillait, seule et un peu plus en colère chaque matin.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle rêvait de lui toute les nuits, qu'elle l'aimait désespérément et que rien que de penser à lui cela lui provoquait de violents saignement de nez. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Comment lui, le froid, distant, fort et terriblement beau dragonslayer aurait pus aimer une petite rat de bibliothèque faible comme elle ?

C'était impossible. Et même si elle avait l'ombre d'une chance, elle n'en aurais jamais le courage. Bien que leur relation était parfois tendue, elle tenait à ce qu'ils restent amis quoi qu'ils arrive. Qu'elle soit amoureuse ou pas, celui lui convenait. Qu'elle saigne du nez ou pas, elle ne se risquerait à rien qui pourrait le faire s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle pensait qu'être ami valait mieux que rien, le connaissant...


	2. Chapitre 1: Coucou petite soeur

[NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire le suivant. Il est très court je sais, mais franchement, je l'ai rallongé. Je ne voyais pas quoi y mettre de plus, il y a pile de que je voulais qui y soit. Bref, promis le prochain seras plus long. Bon bah, bonne lecture !:D]

CHAPITRE 1

L'aube se levait paisiblement sur la ville de Magnolia. Des gouttes perlaient des toits de la grande ville, illuminés par le soleil qui montait dans le ciel. Un de ces toits, c'était Fairy Hills, le dortoirs des jeunes filles de la guilde de Fairy Tail, le loyer y était relativement bas et c'était très confortable comme endroit. Mais les garçons y était formellement interdis, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Ce matin, une jeune linguiste est encore endormie. Elle rêve d'un homme en particulier. Cet homme en revanche, lui, ne dormait pas. Il était à l'auberge de Fairy Tail, assis au comptoir. Que faisait-il là si tôt ? Bonne question. Lui même si savais pas trop. Il avait un très très mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait empêché de dormir et l'avait poussé à ce rendre à la guilde. Il sentait qu'il devait y être. Que c'était important.

Alors que les heures passaient, les mages affluaient dans la guilde. Aucun n'avait osé demander à Gajeel ce qu'il faisait là si tôt, Elfman avait plaidé qu'on emmerde pas un homme du matin. Les autres, ils faisaient juste leurs affaires dans leurs coins, et ça s'arrêtait là. Gajeel était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, qu'une certaine mage aux cheveux bleu hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Il se serait éclaté lui même la tête contre un mur pour avoir envisagé l'espace d'une seconde qu'être avec elle serait mieux que de rester tout seul. Ça c'est ce que sa tête lui dictait... son cœur, lui, tenait un tout autre discours.

Soudain, Gajeel sentit une odeur étrange. Elle lui paraissait familière, mais quelque chose ne collait pas, sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se détacha du comptoir et se retourna afin de voir d'où provenait cette fragrance, et ce qu'il vit le surprit du tout au tout.

Ce qui venait de passer la porte, c'était une jeune fille. Elle était petite, fine, et avait de jolie boucles bleu qui tombait sur ses épaule, sans parler de ses grand yeux noisette. Le portrait craché de Reby ! Mais ce n'était pas elle, de toute évidence. L'inconnue avait des vêtements en cuire très moulant et des talons aiguilles qui lui accordait quelques centimètres de plus. Elle avait de longs oncles vernis rouges écarlates, et un air dédaigneux sur le visage. Elle avait l'air d'être légèrement plus âgée que la linguiste. Impossible que ce soit Reby.

Elle avança de quelques pas dans la guilde et regarda tout autour d'elle. Tout les mages était figés, et n'osait plus rien dire. Tous avait bien compris que ce n'était pas Reby, et ce demandait donc le pourquoi et le comment d'une ressemblance si frappante. Tout le monde se taisait donc, sauf les deux crétins.

-Reeeebyyyy-chan ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'es arriver ? Pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ? Dirent Jett et Droy en se précipitant sur elle, presque à l'unisson ?

-Dégagez les minus ! Lança violemment l'inconnue.

Minus ? Gajeel pouffa intérieurement, elle était bien placée pour parler...

-Mais...Reby...

-Vos geules ! Les coupa net la jeune fille sans prévenir.

Elle prit les deux mages par le col et les envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail était très énervés, mais il ne faisait rien, car celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et était légèrement décontenancés. Bien que Gajeel se foutait royalement du sort des deux gugusse, il avait juré à Reby de les protéger comme il la protégeait elle, parce qu'eux ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il ne leva de son tabouret et avança d'un pas sûre vers l'inconnue.

La jeune femme le regarda d'abord de haut, même si elle faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui. Elle plongea son regard noisettes dans les yeux rouges agressif du dragonslayer. Elle le jugea un bon moment avant de lui adresser une moue aguicheuse que Gajeel ignora franchement.

-Salut. Dit la jeune fille.

-T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Lança Gajeel, furieux.

Il gardait un air dur, et avait tenté de montré le plus de cruauté dont il était capable dans son ton, mais il n'avait pas pu rattraper un petit manque d'assurance dût au fait que la fille était le portrait craché de la fille qu'il aimait.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'inconnue n'était pas dupe, et elle le vit tout de suite.

-Moi c'est Aneeta, mais je crois que mon visage ne t'es pas totalement inconnue non ? Dit la belle, visiblement contente d'elle même.

L'allusion à Reby mis Gajeel dans une rage folle, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait donc forcément un lien entre elle et la linguiste. Il réalisait aussi que si lui ne parlait que rarement de son passé, il ne connaissait rien de celui de Reby. Elle n'en parlait jamais.

-Tu connais Reby ? Demanda Gajeel, plus énervé que jamais.

-Un peu que je la connais …

Avant qu'Aneeta ait le temps de continuer, quelqu'un d'autre passa la porte de la guilde. Une petite fée aux cheveux bleu avec des vêtements colorées et des livres sous le bras. Reby.

Cette dernière avait évidement remarquée que personne ne disait rien.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle

Pas de réponse.

Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard par dessus l'épaule d'Agneeta pour regarder la crevette passer la porte. Automatiquement Aneeta se retourna vers la mage.

En voyant le visage d'Aneeta, Reby blêmit violemment, recula d'un pas et se mit à trembler, lâchant ses bouquins au passage. Elle n'aurais jamais lâcher ses bouquins en temps normal.

-Aneeta ?!

La jeune femme tout en cuir afficha un grand sourire sadique de satisfaction en voyant la réaction de Reby.

-Coucou petite sœur.


	3. Chapitre 2: Aneeta MacGarden

CHAPITRE 2

Elle était bel et bien là. Aneeta Macgarden. La sœur aînée de Reby. Mais pour l'instant à part Reby personne ne savait rien d'elle.

La belle, qui n'était désormais plus inconnue, en question se retourna et afficha un sourire séducteur à Gajil qui ne broncha pas tant il était étonné.

-Salut beau gosse, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna, avança de quelque pas pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Reby, qui pouvait d'ailleurs sentir son souffle chaud et son parfum capiteux.

-Bye p'tite sœur...

Puis elle sortit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une impression dérangeante et un grand désarrois de la part de tout les mages. Tous se posaient les même questions. Reby avait donc une sœur ? Etait-elle mage ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Reby a peur d'elle ? On rêve ou cette Aneeta viens de draguer Gajeel ?

Alors qu'ils se préparaient tous a poser un demi millions de questions à la petite linguiste aux cheveux bleus, cette dernière sortit de la guilde en courant et en pleurant, sans crier gare.

Tous les mages (Gajeel en particulier) était complètement perdus...

Reby courait à tue-tête, sans vraiment de destination précise . Elle souhaitait just être seule... pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que sa chère sœur fasse son entrée pile au moment ou tout semblait allez bien dans sa vie ?! Evidement, chère sœur, c'est de l'ironie, car Reby la détestait, comme elle n'avait jamais détesté personne. Pourquoi ? Voilà une bonne question.

Reby et Aneeta avait grandie toute les deux dans un petit village nommé Moknomen, dans le sud de Fiore. Elles vivaient toutes les deux une enfance heureuse, elles étaient aimées et chéries. Aneeta avait pris l'habitude de protéger sa sois-disant petite sœur envers et contre tout. Et oui, il faut savoir qu'en réalité, Reby n'est pas vraiment la petite sœur d'Aneeta, elles sont jumelles et Reby n'est nées que deux minutes après elle. Reby, étant enfant, apréciait beaucoup sa sœur. Elle pensait que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Mais elle connaissait très bien Aneeta, ces qualités, comme ses défauts. Malheureusement pour elle, Aneeta était d'une jalousie maladive, et donc, quand Reby à commencer à apprendre la magie, soutenue par sa grand-mère, qui lui avait transmis sa passion pour la lecture, Aneeta avait souhaiter elle aussi apprendre et devenir une mage.

A cette époque, Reby n'avait que sept ans, c'était un an avant son entrée à la guilde.

Le village où elle et Aneeta habitaient fut attaqués par un groupe de mages noirs venant d'une guilde clandestine, les Senbusuta. Voyant qu'elle était une jeune mage prometteuse, le chef des Senbusuta, Kakero, avait proposé qu'elle les rejoigne, car il trouvait que c'était du gachi de la tuer. Aneeta accepta, à une seule condition que sa sœur soit prise avec elle.

Kakero jugea pendant un bon moment la petite Reby, qui pleurait, et fini par conclure qu'elle était trop faible, cependant, il accepta de lui laisser la vie sauve, Reby ne sut jamais pourquoi. Lorsque le groupe de mage s'en alla, le chef se retourna une dernière fois pour demander à Aneeta si elle ne souhaitait pas rejoindre leur guilde noir. Finalement, pour des raisons qui restèrent inconnues à Reby, Aneeta suivit les mages. Reby tenta de s'accrocher à la cheville de sa sœur, en la suppliant de rester, mais cette dernière la repoussa violement, la regardant de haut, et lui dit méchament « Tu es trop faible, vas t'en Reby ! ». A ce moment où Reby lâcha la cheville de sa sœur sous le coup de l'étonnement, tout ce dont elle croyait s'écroula d'un seul coup. Sa sœur, celle qu'elle avait aimé, dont elle avait partager les jeux, celle qui l'avait protégé, n'était plus là. Elle était partie. Elle était méchante. Elle ne l'aimait pas en fait. Elle l'a trouvait trop faible. A ce moment Levy se recroqvilla sur elle même et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs jours. Elle perdit consiense au bout de deux jours. C'est Gildarts et Makarov, de passage pour observer les dégats faits par les Senbusuta, qui la trouvèrent et la recueillirent au sein de la guilde de Fairy Tail où elle devint une mage brillante.

Et maintenant Aneeta était de retour. Bien qu'elle eut changé après toute ces années, Reby l'avait tout de suite reconnue, evidement. Sa sœur. Sa jumelle. Même si elle paraissait plus âgée qu'elle, s'était sûrement dût à son style vestimentaire ostentatoire et à son maquillage.

Finalement après plusieurs minutes à courire sans destination précise, Reby se trouva devant l'arbre qui marquait le centre de Magnolia, et le point de rassemblement de tout ces habitants. Elle s'écroula à ses pieds, avant de s'endormir par terre, dans l'herbe. Epuisée par sa course, épuisée par ses larmes...

Elle ne dut pas dormir plus de deux minutes, parce que très peu de temps après avoir fermé les yeux, quelque chose de chaud lui tapota la joue en murmurant des paroles flous qu'elle ne compris pas tout de suite.

« Reby... Reby lève toi bon sang... » murmurais l'inconnue.

Mais elle ne se réveillais pas, comme si elle en était incapable. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout ses souvenirs si douloureux, tout refaisait surface d'un coup, et lui enlevait toute sa force. Sa devait être le choc. Elle s'en remettrait, mais en attendant, trop crevée, incapable de se levé, elle se rendormie, ou plutôt passa dans une sorte d'était second, quasi comateux.

Reby sentit brusquement ses jambes, puis tout son corps se soulever du sol, elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Elle entendit des bruits de porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait, une odeur étrange, comme si elle se trouvait à côté d'une poutre rouillé... hum... bizarre. Puis une sensation brusque de froid envahi ses pieds, qu'elle bougea instinctivement, un grognement agacé, puis une douce sensation de sérénité et de chaleur. Comme si tout était doux autour d'elle. Elle entendit vaguement des mots, comme si quelqu'un lui murmurais à l'oreille, mais elle avait l'esprit tellement embrouillé, qu'encore une fois, elle ne comprit pas ce que l'inconnu lui disait. Elle ressentit comme une petite pression chaude sur sa joue, et sombra. Cette fois, elle s'endormi pour de bon. Laissant ses songes l'emporter, comme si tout ses soucis s'évaporaient autour d'elle...

_[On revoit toute la scène du point de vue de Gajeel ^^]_

Bordel...pensa-t-il. Alors cette fille étrange était la sœur de Reby ?! Et... et... putain c'est vrai qu'elle était flippante... ou plutôt, ce qu'il l'avait fait flipper c'était qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Reby et du coup imaginer Reby de cette manière là ça frôlait le crime et méritait une peine d'emprisonnement à vie ! Aneeta... hein... Putain ! Pensa-t-il encore une fois. Il se reconnecta brusquement à la réalité à mesure qu'il entendait le claquement des talons d'Aneeta s'éloigner de lui. Il releva la tête pour observer Reby. La guilde était si silencieuse que rien ne pouvait le distraire, et il me manqua pas une miette de l'expression de Reby. Sa tête était penché vers le sol, mais pas suffisament pour cacher son visage, son dos arqué, comme si elle s'apprêtait à reculer brusquement. Elle tremblait et de grosses larmes coulait sur ses joues, ses yeux noisettes étaient grands ouverts, et affichait clairement qu'elle était terrorisé. Bon dieu... mais qu'est-ce-que cette Aneeta avait bien pu lui faire ?

Soudain, et même si il s'y attendait un peu cela le décontenança de tout au tout, Reby s'enfuit en courant, sans même prendre la peine de ramasser son bouquin, qui traînait négligement sur le sol.

Personne ne bougeait. Gajeel lui se mouvea afin de ramasser le livre de Reby et d'aller la chercher.

Il sortit de la guilde, et suivit son odeur.

Finalement l'odeur de la linguiste menant le dragonslayer au parc municipal de Magnolia, qui n'était enfaite un petit beau de gazon avec en son centre un grand arbre. L'odeur provenait de l'arbre, et il ne mis pas longtemps à remarqué que par terre, il povait voire une touffe bleutée qui dépassait d'un coin de l'arbre. Il en fit le tour et trouva Reby étendue par terre, endormir sûrement. Les yeux éclatés tant elle avait dû pleurer. Cette vision lui fendit le cœur, mais il ne fit rien pour le laisser paraître.

Il tenta d'abord de la réveiller. Il lui tapota la joue, doucement, en lui disant de se réveiller, qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève.

Voyant qu'elle ne se levait pas, il la prit dans ses bras, et se souvint qu'elle habitait à Fairy Hills, le dortoir des fées. Oui mais, c'était où ça ? Premièrement Gajeel ne savait pas du tout où cela se trouvait, et deuxièmement, il avait entendu qu'une fois Erza avait tabassé Jett parce que justement il était venu voire Reby pour lui proposer une mission. Même si il aurait adoré ratatiner Titania, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à combattre. Il s'inquiétait trop pour Reby.

Dépourvu d'autre solution, il ammena Reby chez lui. Comme il la portait, il toqua du pied, Panther Lily lui ouvrit, ce dernier était encore en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, étrangement, pour un ex commandant militaire, il était un vrai lève tard ! Gajeel rentra, tenant toujours Reby, et referma la porte d'un coup de pied violent.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici avec Reby ? Tu l'as drogué ou quoi ? Elle a vraiment pas l'air très en forme... murmura Lily, visiblement encore dans le paté.

-La ferme ! Ouvre moi plutôt la porte de la chambre.

Le chat s'éxécuta, puis sans trop de question, il ouvrit la porte, et repartit déjeuner.

Gajeel lui, enleva les scandales de Reby, ses pieds était glacés et trempés, elle avait du marché dans des flaques d'eau, la veille, il avait plu.

Il la posait sur son lit, et mit tendrement la couverture sur elle.

Il se pencha sur elle, et seule le prince charmant pu comprendre ce qu'il éprouva à ce moment pré se pencha un peu plus vers son oreillle et lui mumura un « Bonne nuit crevette ».Cependant, trop timide, il ne déposa qu'un bref baiser sur la joue de sa petite crevette préférée, avant de sortir de la chambre, pour y laisser dormir son amie.

En cet instant, il ne souhaitait que deux choses, se fichant royalement des évenements qui avait précédés dans la matinée. De un, il aurait souhaiter qu'elle fut plus qu'une amie , de deux, il aurait adoré se couché au près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle avait besoin de repos... Et il n'y avait nul doute que son chat favoris lui réservait un interrogatoires des plus minutieux.

[Notre de l'auteur : Merde ! Toujours pas aussi long que je l'avais espéré... mais bon je fais de mon mieux... et c'est jamais que ma deuxième fics , sûre je dirais toujours ça quand ce serait la quinzième x) ! Bref j'espère que ça vous a plus. Honnêtment, je manquais d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, en vous promettant un meilleure chapitre trois *se tape la tête contre la table* Mauvaise idée ! Ne jamais promettre... a tiens... sa me donne une idée...

Bref, à la prochaine ;) Suite à venir bientôt!]


	4. Chapitre 3: Jamais Plus

Chapitre trois.

-Tu m'expliques? Demanda Panther Lily, dos à Gajeel, épluchant un kiwi.

Le dragonslayer grogna en guise de réponse. A peine avait-il fermé la porte que Lily se sentait obligé de lui demander pourquoi il venait de ramener une fille comateuse, qui venait de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, à onze heure et demie chez lui et la mettre au lit. Quoi de plus normal?

Gajeel s'assis en face de son chat. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y couperait pas.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a Reby? Insista Lily

-Si tu t'étais levé plus tôt tu le saurais...

-Hum... Alors?

-Ce matin y'a une fille qu'est arrivé à la guilde. Elle ressemblait vachement à Reby, et apparament c'est sa soeur. Fin bref, elle est partie, et Reby s'est mis à pleurer et elle aussi est partie sans rien dire à personne. Je sais pas où c'est Fairy Hills, et je pouvais pas la laisser toute seule dehors. Avoua Gajil.

-Sa soeur? S'étonna Lily. Depuis quand elle a une soeur?

-Bonne question... tu peux rester ici au cas où elle se réveil? Moi je retourne à la guilde...

-Non. Toi tu vas rester. Moi j'y vais. Le coupa net la petite panthère.

Lily s'envola par la fenêtre, laissant Gajeel comme un abruti au milieu du salon, enfin si on pouvait appeler sa un salon. En fait, le fait d'avoir Reby dans sa chambre mis soudain le dragonslayer étrangement mal à l'aise par rapport à l'état du salon. Le canapé n'était déjà pas très grand mais il était enfoui en dessous un sac de couchage, un pantalon gris (qui devait sûrement être blanc à l'origine), une paire de gant, une écharpe, un morceau de sac à dos cramé, des caleçons sales, une serviette de bain, et... (Gajeel s'approcha plus près pour voir ce qu'était l'objet non identifié sur son canapé)...des vielles peau de kiwi moisis?! Bordel, pensa-t-il, Lily allait le payer. Il avait commandé une armé non? Il était bien capable de tenir un apartement propre!

Gajeel s'empara d'un sac poubelle et jeta ce qui devait être jeté, il mis au sal ce qui devait s'y trouver, rangea deux ou trois trucs, pour finalement découvrir ce qui était effectivement son canapé. Noir , en cuir, légèrement abimé, mais globalement en bonne état. Il songeait qu'il devrait s'en servir plus souvent. C'est vrai que quand la table basse était dégagée et qu'on pouvait s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'endroit était parfaitement convenable et même plutôt confortable... bon c'est pas tout ça mais... Si ça trouve Reby dormirait bien toute l'après midi... se dit Gajeel... Hum... autant faire une petite sieste!

Il s'étendit de tout son long sur le sofa et croisa ses bras sous sa tête. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

_[Quelques heures plus tard]_

Gajeel réouvrit les yeux brusquement. Combien de temps avait-il dormis? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur le mur... 16h30... Et oui Metalicana lui avait appris à lire l'heure! Malheureusement pour Natsu, ce n'est pas son cas... Mais revenons-en a Gajeel! Un besoin pressant d'aller voir Reby pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait encore se fit soudain sentir dans l'esprit du dragonslayer. Il avait beau ne pas vraiment se l'avouer à lui même, il était très soucieux de son état, elle était tellement mal lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il espérait juste qu'elle allait mieux! Même si il ne souhaitait pas vraiment jouer les dragonpoule il ressentait un impérieux besoin de s'occuper d'elle. Elle paraissait si fragile et si faible, même si Gajeel savait qu'elle était bien plus forte que bon nombre de femme qu'il conaissait, pour lui, elle restait sa petite crevette. Mais sa, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire...

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Reby, visiblement en bonne forme, un de ses bouquins dans les mains, observant la couverture. Certes, Gajeel n'était pas un très grand lecteur, mais il avait gardé quelques livres écrit dans une langues anciennes que seul les dragons conaissait. Sa lui rappelait de bon souvenirs et il aimait les garder avec lui.

En le voyant entré, Reby rougit et paru visiblement gênée mais elle ne dit rien, garda le bouquin dans sa main, et sourit (très) timidement à Gajeel, craignant visiblement sa réaction.

-D-désolée... j'ai vu que tu avais des livres j'ai pas pu résister... S'excusa la linguiste.

Gajeel lui aussi était gêné, mais ne laissait rien paraître.

-Hum? Pas grave. Je savais pas que conaissait cette langue... Remarque t'en conait tellement.

Reby eut un petit rire.

-Au début je me demandais où j'étais mais en voyant les bout de métaux par terre j'ai compris que c'était chez toi. Il est quelle heure? Demanda Reby.

-Peut importe. J'ai deux ou trois question à te poser, donc je te dirais l'heure une fois que t'aura répondu. Répondit le dragonslayer avant de s'asseoir à côté de la mage aux cheveux bleu. Alors?

Reby lui raconta tout son récit, de A jusqu'à Z. Gajeel ne dit pas un mot pendant toute la longueure du récit. Il découvrait des secrets sur le passé de sa crevette qu'il ignorait jusque là. Et bien qu'il ne le dit pas et ne fit rien pour le montrer, il était heureux que Reby se confie à lui ainsi, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être important au yeux de la petite mage. Même si au fond de lui, il savait que s'était impossible qu'elle aime un monstre comme lui, il lui avait fait tant de mal par le passer, et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne rachèterait ça.

A la fit de sa confession, Reby se mis à pleurer à chaude larmes. Un petit pincement se fit sentir dans le coeur du dragonslayer et, presque instinctivement, il prit la crevette bleu dans ses bras. Celle ci s'aggripa à lui comme si elle redoutait qu'il la laisse tomber, qu'il parte. Gajeel passa sa main dans les meches bleu de la linguiste avant de lui murmurer que tout était fini et que maintenant il était là pour la protéger.

Il restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sans vraiment dire quoi que se soit. Gajeel était épris de la femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras et ne souhaitait en aucun cas que se moment se termine, et Reby, elle, était si bien contre le dragonslayer qu'elle aurait passé l'éternité là, sans bouger. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais le fait de voir le dragonslayer si protecteur, si proche d'elle en fait, lui qui ne laissait personne approcher. Le fait de se trouver dans ses bras était la plus belle chose qui lui était arriver jusqu'ici, et c'est comme si cela lui avait donné du courage. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux braisée de Gajeel. Soudain, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Gajeel, évidement, fut pris au dépourvu par la réaction de Reby, même si il n'attendait que cela. Il lui rendit avidement son baiser en profitant de chaques secondes.

Reby ne pouvait croirent qu'il lui rende son baiser si avidement, pour elle, s'était tellement iréaliste. Mais elle évitait de se prendre la tête, et profitait de l'instant présent. Lorsqu'il se décolèrent, leur regard de croisèrent, et soudain, Gajeel parti en claquant la porte, sans un mot.  
Il laissa Reby seul dans l'appartement et sortie comme si furie, avant de sauter sur les plus haut toîts de Magnolia pour réfléchir... Il entendait encore la voix de Metalicana dans sa tête... "Ne tombe jamais amoureux. Ne te laisse jamais emporter par ce sentiments, car il ne dure qu'un temps, et quand tu te retrouve tout seul, tu ne peux plus t'en relever, ou très difficilement. Reste seul, se sera mieux ainsi"... Etais-ce la vérité?

Gajeel avait de la peine à distinguer ce en quoi il devait croire et ce en quoi on lui avait dit de croire. Après tout c'était Reby qui l'avait embrassé la première. Et si elle l'aimait... Alors peut être devrait-il... Non!Se ressait-il douloureusement. Il ne souhaitait pas souffrir comme quand Metalicana l'avait abandonné... Il se l'était promis... Jamais plus!

A ce moment précis il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna afin de voir qui osait le déranger maintenant. La personne en question allait le sentir passer. La surprise fut encore une fois entière en voyant qui l'observais avec un rictus sur le visage.

-Aneeta?


	5. Chapitre 4: Confessions

CHAPITRE 4

[Notre de l'auteur : Bon c'est peut être parce qu'il est deux heures du matin, ou peut être parce que j'ai pu un peu trop de thé (et oui il faut bien se shooter à quelque chose ^^') mais il me semble que ce chapitre c'est du gros n'importe quoi. Remarque, ça je te laisse en juger par toi même CPL (cher petit lecteur). Toujours pas de reviews... déprimant. Me serais-je ratée sur cette fic? Vous préfériez l'autre sur Luxus et Lisanna (pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant et que sa intéresse j'en ai écrit une). Soyez sympa... un peu d'encouragement ça peut pas faire de mal... Bref Bonne lecture CPL :)

La jeune fille s'approcha du mage et le regarda de haut, mais, étrangement, son regard semblait compatissant.

-Toi tu m'as pas l'air très frais chérie. Dit-elle avec dédain.

Gajeel grogna et regarda Aneeta tellement agressivement qu'elle fut tenté l'espace d'une seconde de reculer de quelques pas, juste au cas ou.

-Tais toi idiote! Et ne m'appelle pas chérie. Tu ferais mieu de dégager d'içi, et en vitesse. Dit-il.

Le fait de voir Aneeta rappelait douloureusement à Gajeel le visage de Reby. Cela lui faisait penser à combien il avait pu lui faire du mal par le passé, et à qu'elle point il l'aimait. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés avait été comme un miracle pour lui, il n'attendait que cela. Mais vu dans l'état où elle était il avait juste l'impression de profiter d'elle, et il avait trop peur de la faire souffrir avec son mauvais caractère, une fois de plus. Le dragonslayer s'en voulait d'autant plus, qu'impulsif comme il était, le mal était déjà fait. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû partir ainsi sans un mot? Peut être... Cependant il n'avait jamais été confronté à se genre de situation, et ne savait pas comment y réagir. Apparement, il s'était enfoncé encore une fois. Et Aneeta qui venait l'emmerder dans un moment pareil, elle la s***** qui avait tant fait souffrir Reby... Elle était mauvaise... Méchante... Pas différente de lui en faite.

-Calme toi beau gosse. Répondit-elle avec un léger rictus avant de s'asseoir à côté du mage, qui ne broncha pas. Alors, que c'est-il passé? Et où est cette chère Reby, j'aurais deux-trois choses à lui dire en passant...

Gajeel la regarda avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Si elle était aussi mauvaise que lui alors tant mieu. Il pourrait la détester autant qu'il se détestait lui même.

-Tu oses me demander comment vas Reby après tout le mal que tu lui as fait. Comment tu as pu l'abandonner comme ça, espèce de monstre... murmura Gajeel.

-Moi? Un monstre? Laisse moi rire Gajeel Redfox, oui je sais tout sur toi. J'ai fait quelques petites recherches avant de venir. Oui, certes, j'ai fait du mal à Reby, mais je ne l'ai pas crucifié moi. Affirma Aneeta, visiblement satisfaite d'elle même.

Le dragonslayer vis rouge d'un coup, et sentit comme un énorme trou dans sa poitrine à l'évocation du mal qu'il avait fait à la petite mage des mots.

-Comment oses-tu? C'était ta soeur t'étais sensé la protégée non? Elle m'as dit qu'avant la destruction de votre village vous vous entendiez bien! Je ne conçois pas qu'on puisse détester Reby à ce point là maintenant que je la connais. Hurla Gajeel.

-Tu as raison, commença Aneeta. Reby fait partie de ses personnes adorables qu'ont ne peux s'empêcher d'aimer aussi mauvais soit-on. Je crois que tu comprend parfaitement où je veux en venir n'est-ce-pas Gajeel? Hum...

Ce dernier lui lança (encore) un regard méchant, avant de la laisser continuer.

-Enfaite, je n'ai jamais souhaiter lui faire le moindre mal, je ne cherchais qu'à sauver sa vie. Si elle t'a raconter la destruction de Moknomen, elle t'a sûrement parler des Senbusuta. En réaliter, comme j'étais plus puissante que Reby grâce à ma magie, les Senbusuta m'ont fait passer un marché. Pendant dix ans j'ai été l'esclave de leur guilde noire, en échange, il laissèrent la vie sauve à Reby. Pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à me retrouver, je lui ai fait croire qu'elle n'avait aucune valeur à mes yeux. Et je l'ai abandonné. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, mais ce que je devais faire. Si je suis revenue, c'est pour m'exuser. Malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de paraitre méchante après toute ces années de solitude. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être agressive, et dans le fond, je suis sûrement devenue mauvaise.

Gajeel fut surpris par tant de laisser aller. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, cependant elle ne paraissait pas être le genre de personne à tout déballer d'un coup. Alors pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi lui?

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça, c'est à Reby. Dit Gajeel d'un ton indifférent, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué c'est qu'Aneeta c'était mis à pleurer à côté de lui.

-Je ne sais pas c-comment lui d-dire... Dit Aneeta en sanglotant, avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Gajeel, qui, étrangement ce laissa faire.

Non, il n'avait pas tant pitié d'Aneeta. Mais il avait moins peur de la blesser que Reby. Gajeel n'aurait aucun scrupule à balançer Aneeta du bord d'une falaise si ça avait été nécéssaire. Peut être étais-ce ce visage, tant similaire à celui de sa petite crevette bleue, qui l'avait poussé à avoir de la compassion pour Aneeta. Elles se ressemblait beaucoup certes, mais il préférait de loin Reby. Cependant, il préférait la laisser mener une vie tranquille, sans soucis, sans peine. Plutôt que de s'immisser dans la sienne et la faire souffrir une fois de plus.

Il pris Aneeta par les épaules, pris son visage entre ses mains froide, et la regarda dans les yeux. Les même yeux noisettes qu'il avait vu pleuré par sa faute tant de fois auparavant.

-T'es conne ou quoi? Bouge toi le cul et vas lui dire à Reby. Vas lui dire tout ce que t'a sur le coeur. Vas a la guilde, elle finira par y retourner. Attend là bas.

Aneeta fit un demi sourrire au mage en guise de merci, et s'en alla d'un pas résolu vers Fairy Tail. Gajeel se retourna et se rassit. Il ferma les yeux, l'image de sa crevette le hantais. Lui aussi il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi?  
Soudain il fut interrompus dans ses réfléctions par les tic et les tac des talons d'Aneeta qui s'était visiblement arrêté subitement. Il se retourna instinctivement.

-Hey Gajeel, dit-elle non sans un sourrire, toi aussi. Toi aussi vas lui dire tout ce que t'a sur le coeur.

Puis elle se retourna de nouveau et fila une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle avait raison . Sa, Gajeel le savait. Mais c'était loin d'être facile, et sa, sa il le savait aussi.

_[Pendant ce temps, chez Gajeel, Reby n'a pas bougé d'un pouce]_

Elle était toujours assise sur le lit, se demandant encore ce qui lui avait pris. Premièrement elle avait embrassé Gajeel, et deuxièmement il était parti sans un mot. Encore, si il l'avait rejeté pendant le baiser, elle aurait compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais il lui avait rendi son baiser, plus que bien il faut le dire. Alors pourquoi était-il partie... Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Et si... Et si...

De trop nombreuses questions tourbillonaient interminablement dans la tête de Reby, tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tourné. Déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle était là figé sur le lit.

Soudain, elle sentit une gêne extrème à se trouver ici. Mais elle savait que si elle allait à la guilde, à coup sûre elle serait bombabardée de question, et sa non merci! Très peu pour elle. Alors... bah il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrée chez elle, en se faisant le plus discrète possible, et en évitant de tomber sur sa chère soeur au passage. C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir aujourd'hui.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon. Zut... Déjà 17h30. Plus le temps de trainer, plus vite elle partirais d'ici, plus elle se détendrais. De plus, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : un bon bain chaud.

Ses souhaits furent vite réaliser lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à fairy hills, prenant grand soin d'être silencieuse afin de ne pas alerter Erza. Surtout Erza, qui était d'une vigilence maladive au dortoirs. Elle entra dans ses chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre, pour aérer un peu. En suite, elle se déshabilla entièrement avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Elle se fis couler donc un bain, et s'enfonça tranquillement dans dans l'eau chaude, oubliant subitement tout ces soucis. Malheureusement pour elle cet sensation ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut bien suffisant à Reby pour retrouver son calme et ses esprit. Elle savait, conaissant sa soeur, ou dumoin elle espérait, que si cette dernière était revenue c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Si elle était partie très rapidement de la guilde sa ne pouvait être que pour deux raisons : premièrement elle laissait le temps à Reby t'encaisser le choc, deuxièmement elle voulait lui parler en privée. Très bien à sa guise. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, c'était comme même sa soeur. Et puisqu'elle l'avait tant protégée pendant des années avant de la laisser tomber, Reby n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle avait un fond mauvais. On ne peut pas oublier sept ans de bienveillance et de bonheure, même après dix ans d'abscence et d'ignorance. C'est vrai que bien souvent c'est les mauvais souvenirs qui restent encrée le plus longtemps , voir qui ne s'efface jamais, evidement Reby n'oublirait pas de si tôt que sa soeur l'avait abandonner en lui crachant à la figure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garden en mémoire tout les bons souvenirs qui lui disait que sa soeur n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise. Elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience auparavant.

Même si elle n'oublirait jamais que Gajeel l'avait crucifié et torturé, elle n'oublirait pas non plus à quel point il avait été gentil et tendre envers elle. La question du baiser restait encore à illucider... Mais Reby n'était pas spécialement impatiente. Et elle avait tout son temps, et avant d'aller mettre certaines choses au claire avec un certain nombres de personnes, à savoir Aneeta et Gajeel, elle allait d'abord profiter de son bain et de la vapeur, irésistiblement relaxante.

Ce fut très difficilement qu'elle finit par sortir de son bain, après plus d'une heure de baignade. Elle enveloppa rapidement une serviette autour d'elle et sortie. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Gajeel assis sur son lit qui feuilletait l'un de ses bouquins à son tour.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là?! Hurla-t-elle ,étonnée de le voir là.

L'interressé reposa le bouquin qu'il feuilletait là où il l'avait trouvé avant de se tourner vers la mage et de se faire violence pour ne pas saigner du nez alors qu'il avait Reby trempé enroulé dans une serviette humide devant lui, puis il la transperça de son regard de braise. Reby rougit violement, génée par la situation.

-Du calme crevette. Toi et moi faut qu'on cause.


	6. Chapitre 5: Trou noir

[Note de l'auteur : Kikoo mes CPLs! Bref me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre sur l'un de mes couples préféré Gajeel et Reby (ou Levy) D'ailleurs je crois que ça devient gravement n'importe quoi. Du gros n'importe quoi -'. Pour être honnête sa s'éloigne vraiment de ce que je voulais faire à la base... Mais bon on vera ;) . Un gros merci à Spei pour ses encouragements.^^ Bonne lecture]

CHAPITRE CINQ

-Je suis d'accord. Faut qu'on parle. Pourquoi...pourquoi tu es parti sans dire un mot après m'avoir embrasser ? Pourquoi tu m'as rammené chez toi et pas chez moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as rammassée d'ailleurs ? Et d'où tu rentre comme ca chez moi ? Dit Reby, visiblement perdu et énervé du fait qu'il est fait intrusion chez elle comme

ça.

Gajeel pris une grand inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Premièrement, un merci sa t'étoufferais ? J'aurais très bien pu te laisser seule à dormir par terre avec tout les pervers qui traîne dans les rues ! Duxièmement, et j'allais y venir, je suis rentrée par la fenêtre, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour trouver cette endroit, alors j'ai tout de même droit à un peu de reconnaissance ! Troisièmement... si je suis parti... c'est que j'arrive pas à me pardonner moi même... de t'avoir fait du mal, et j'ai tellement -il s'étouffa presque sur le mot suivant- peur de recommencer, enfin tu sais quand je t'ai... quand je t'ai... je t'ai crucifié. Je me le pardonnerais jamais. Avoua le dragonslayer.

Reby s'approcha du dragonslayer (toujours en serviette précisons-le!), lui n'osais pas la regarder, il gardait les yeux rivé vers le planché. D'abord parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle voit qu'il était rouge de honte, et puis pour les raisons pas très catholique... c'est vrai quoi ! Il avait la femme qu'il aimait là devant lui, en serviette de bain qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des cuisses... Gajeel ou pas Gajeel, il restait tout de même un homme!

La jeune linguiste déposa -très- timidement sa main sur la joue du dragonslayer et plongea son regard dans le sien à peine eut-il relevé la tête.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mumura Reby, moi je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais... Ca me déchire le cœur de te voir souffrir inutilement pour moi. Sois heureux. Je t'en prie. Pour moi.

-C'est toi qui me rend heureux... murmura à son tour Gajeel, en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Reby contre sa joue.

Reby ne manqua pas de remarquer que le regard braisé de Gajeel venait de changer d'intensité. Elle était si rouge qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec une tomate si les feuilles de tomate étaient bleu.

-Gajeel...

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter car le mage lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Un baiser infiniment plus doux que celui qu'il avait échangé chez lui. Comme une réponse à toute les questions que Reby s'était posée dans le passé. Comme si il n'y avait plus aucune raisons de s'inquiéter, comme si aujourd'hui c'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Et ça l'était. C'était un nouveau départ pour Gajeel, le grand, froid et terriblement beau dragonslayer, et pour Reby Macgarden.

Seulement, une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule.

Un grondement sourd provenant du sol se fit entendre. Non, pas le genre quand on déplace un meuble ou quoi que ce soit dans se genre là, mais plutôt quand il y a de la casse. Puis des cris. Puis un silence de mort.

Précipitement, les deux mages se décollèrent.

-Gajeel... c'était quoi...mumura la mage, paniquée.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire, et avança, doucement, vers la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Avant qu'il atteigne l'entré, un rayon lumineux lui balaya la vue, et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Gajeeeeeeel noooooon ! Hurla Reby, mais ce dernier était déjà inconscient.

Il y eut un autre rayons lumineux, brulânt, étouffant, suffoquant, et terriblement aveuglant. Puis plus rien. La lumière se retira. Et ce fut le noir complet.


	7. Chapitre 6: J'ai rêvé tout ça?

[Note de l'auteur : Coucou mes chers petits lecteurs ! ^^ Bon, pour tout vous dire, hier soir, je me suis retrouver dans mon bain à me demander « Comment je vais finir mon histoire ?! Bordel...mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai foutue !? » Voilà quoi... Et donc pour faire court, enfaite il se trouve que j'ai donc du supprimer la dernière partie du chapitre précédent (celle où Gajeel se réveil), pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, ça ne change rien, pour ceux qui l'ont lu, balayer ce passage de vos esprit *vous hypnotize * Bref, je tenterais de me rattraper. Bonne lecture mes CPLs !]

CHAPITRE SIX

Lorsque Reby se réveilla au matin, il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures. D'abord, difficilement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Gajeel venant pour lui parler, leur baiser, la lumière, et d'un coup le trou noir. Par exemple le fait qu'elle soit couché en pyjama et que sa chambre soit en ordre relevait vraiment de l'inconnu pour elle. Rien n'avait bougé, personne n'avait l'air d'être rentrée. Comme si tous cela n'avait jamais existé. Peut être avait-elle tous simplement rêvé. Oui, c'est possible. Rêvée. Cela arrive.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle aurait souhaiter que ce baiser avec Gajeel fut bien plus qu'un rêve...

D'autant plus qu'elle aurait comme même à s'expliquer avec lui sur un autre baiser de la veille.

Reby soupira et se leva d'un bon, fermement décidée à mettre tous cela au claire. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se coiffa, et se brossa les dents. Puis elle, se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle se rappellait de la robe qu'elle portait pour l'examen de rang S, elle l'avait acheté spécialement pour l'occasion et même si elle avait été amochée dans l'histoire, elle venait juste de finir de la recoudre. Pourquoi ne pas la portée aujourd'hui ? Se dit Reby. Suivit d'une fouille dans tout son appartement. La robe n'était pas là... Hum... Bizarre... Peut être l'avait-elle mis à lavée dans la buandrie de Fairy Hills et que cela aussi elle ne s'en souvenait plus... Quelle sensation désagréable de ne plus se souvenirs précisement de ce qu'on a fait la vielle...

Enfin bref, elle empoigna une autre tenu, toute simple, qu'elle mis vite fait bien fait, et partis d'un pas décidé vers la guilde. Certes, elle avait un peu peur de croiser sa sœur, mais à l'heure actuelle, Gajeel passait avant tous cela. En espérant qu'il serait à la guilde, parce que sinon, elle n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de passer chez lui. Elle devrait sûrement éclairer la lanterne de tout le monde au niveau des incident qui s'était passé la vieille avec Aneeta.

Lorsqu'elle passa la morte de l'auberge, elle fut acceuillis en grande pompe par Jett et Droy, comme d'habitude, qui crière un gros « Reeeby-chan ! ». Elle les salua gentillement avant de traverser la guilde. Tous le monde la salua, comme d'habitude. Mais pas de questions. Etrange, encore une fois. Même le maître lui dit bonjour avant de s'en aller dans son bureau sans plus de discours. Là sa tournait vraiment à la farce... personne ne lui posait e question ?! Même pas « T'a une sœur alors ? »... Non.

Finalement elle se dirigea vers le bar, où elle s'assit avant de saluer la barmaid.

-Salut Mira ! Dit Reby, avec son enthousiasme naturelle que même ses interrogations de gâchaient pas.

-Coucou Reby ! Alors quoi de neuf ? Répondit Mirajane en lui tendant un verre.

...si. Tu n'aurais pas vu Gajeel ?

-Gajeel ? Répéta Mirajane d'un air « c'est qui ça ? »

-Ba oui... Gajeel Redfox ! Insista Reby.

-Hum... il est pas à Phantom Lord ce gars ?

-Tu te fous de moi là ?!

-Ba non... j'ai dû lire un article sur lui dans le weekly sorcerer. Je crois que c'est leur membre le plus puissant. Hum... mumura-t-elle en fouillant sous le comptoir... Ah ! Ca y est je l'ai. Tiens, dit-elle en tendant une envelloppe à Reby, tu as reçu une carte postale de ta sœur.

-Koooaaa ?!

La Reby tombait des nues... D'abord Mirajane faisait comme si elle ne savait rien à propos de Gajeel, et qu'il était toujours à Phantom Lord, alors que ça faisait plus d'un mois que cette dernière taquinait Reby à propos de ce dernier, et maintenant elle lui disait qu'elle avait reçu une carte postale de sa sœur et ça lui paraissait naturelle... Je dois sûrement être en train de rêver ! Pensa Reby. Elle se pinça. Aïe ! Non... elle ne rêvait pas... Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était ce delire ?!

Reby saisit l'envellope et la mis dans sa poche sans vraiment y faire attention, elle verrais cela plus tard.

-Ba... merci Mirajane... Mais bref, tu sais bien que Gajeel n'est plus à Phantom Lord, depuis la guerre qu'il y a eut entre Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord ! Et qu'on à gagné ! Phantom Lors à été dissoute ! S'énerva presque Reby .

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu raconte Reby ? Dit Mirajane complètement perdue, avant de tâter le front de la petite mage aux cheveux bleus.

-Je ne suis pas folle ! Gajeel fait partie de Fairy Tail. Il m'a même aidé pendant l'examen de mage de classe S ! Et...et puis … J'ai une cicatrice sur le ventre depuis qu'il s'en était pris à Jett, Droy et moi !

-Je comprend pas Reby... Tu n'a jamais passé aucun examen de classe S. Tu delire ! Vas-y montre la moi cette cicatrice tu la sûrement rêvé . Dit Mirajane, tentant de calmer Reby .

La petite mage des mots se leva brusquement et souleva son T-shirt. A l'endroit où Gajeel avait peint de symbole de Phantom Lord, elle avait normalement une tout petite cicatrice, un carrée de peau blanchi par une entaille. Pourtant rien... Elle n'était pas là... Comme si Gajeel ne l'avait jamais attaqué... Bordel !

Elle sortit de la guilde en courant, désorientée. Ignorant totalement Mirajane qui criait son nom en tentant de la rattraper. Elle courut jusqu'à Fairy Hills, où elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber au sol. Il lui fallu une bonne dizaine de minute pour réaliser qu'il y avait bien une personne qui pourrait confirmer ces dires. Jubia.

Elle descendis d'un étage, en essayant de rester calme pour ne pas se faire remarquer . Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de Jubia, elle remarqua que cette dernière n'était pas fermer comme à son habitude. Timidement, Reby passa la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la surpris. Enfaite non, c'est plutôt ce qu'elle ne vit pas. La chambre était inhabitée. Elle ressortit plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé de numéros. Aucun doute. C'était bien la 4B . La chambre de Jubia Loxer. Ou plutôt ce qui devrait être la chambre de la mage de la pluie.

Là , Reby commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Gajeel était toujours à Phantom Lord … Jubia n'était pas à Fairy Hills... Donc elle n'avait pas intégré Fairy Tail non plus... Reby n'avait pas passé L'examen de classe S, ce qui expliquait que sa robe n'était pas là. Peut-être avait-elle remontée le temps par accident... Non , impossible. Puisque Droy était toujours obèse et que la guilde restait une vielle grange qui tombait en ruine... Mais alors qu'est-ce-qu'il se passait ?! Et sa sœur... lui avait envoyé une lettre ! Mais oui ! La lettre ! Peut être Reby trouverait-elle des réponses dans cette lettre !

Elle s'assis contre un mur, par terre, et ouvrit la lettre en question. L'écriture était droite, soignée. Pas de doute, elle provenait bien d'Aneeta.

_Chère petite sœur !_

_Tu vas bien ? Et Jett ? Et Droy ? J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi en ce moment !_

_Ah tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je suis véritablement gâtée en ce moment ! Figure-toi que je vais bientôt me marier ! Et oui ! Evidement, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur !_

_Tu sais que j'étais partie pour une mission dans un village qui se trouve dans les montagne, eh bien là bas, j'ai rencontré un autre mage, lui aussi en mission. Il est très beau et très grand ! Le contraste entre lui et moi est assez impressionant ! Il a de longs cheveux noirs, il est très musclé et à des piercings sur le visage..._

Reby suait à grosse goute devant ce qui lui parraissait être la descriptions de celui qu'elle souhaitait voir par dessus tout.

… _et même si il est un peu (beaucoup) ronchon,il est adorable ! Il s'appelle Gajeel Redfox. Et tu sais quoi ?! Le plus beaux c'est que... je suis enceinte ! On va avoir un bébé ! Tu vas être tante Oh j'en reviens pas ! C'est tellement parfait pour moi en ce moment ! Tiens, dans cette lettre, il y a un billet de train. Rejoins-nous vite, j'ai hâte de te le présenter._

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, avec tout mon amour,_

_Aneeta_

Reby ne pouvait plus retenir ces larmes... Gajeel allait se marier ?! Avec sa sœur en plus ?! Et elle était enceinte ?! Et Gajeel était le père?! Impossible...

Reby sanglotait bruyament, et ses larmes trempait le papier et faisait couler l'encre. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait effectivement un billet cartonnée avec la lettre. En tentant de se calmer, même si cela aussi paraissait impossible, elle rejoignis sa chambre et commença à préparer son sac. Elle y irait voir si toute cette masquerade était vrai.

Malgré le chagrin et l'incompréhension qui l'éttoufait, elle était bien décidé à tirer tout cela au claire.


	8. Chapitre 7: Perdre pied dans l'obscurité

[Note de l'auteure: Bon ba voilà. La suite ^^. Je sais que j'ai été un peu (beaucoup) sadique avec Reby dans le chapitre précédent MWAHAHA, mais bon il faut ce qu'il faut. Et puis... sinon y'aurais pas vraiment d'histoire alors... Bonne lecture mes CPLs!]

CHAPITRE SEPT

Reby attendait son train, assise sur un banc sur le quai numéros 1 de la grande gare de Magnolia. Elle avait bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Tout cela lui parassait iréel. Elle avait passé tellement de temps avec Gajeel, et Jubia. Ca elle ne l'avait pas rêvé comme même! L'examen de classe S, les sept ans qui s'était écoulés, la guerre contre Phantom Lord, lorsque Jubia avait rejoint la guilde, puis quand Gajeel l'avait immité, qu'il l'avait embrassé, et...et le fait qu'elle l'aimait ... elle n'avait pas pu le rêvé ça! Etant donné qu'elle l'aimait toujours malgré la situation prouvait que non.

Lorsque le train entra en gare, elle monta dedans sans se retourner, se trouva un petit compartiment tranquille et s'assis à l'intérieure. Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle, fourra ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Elle avait plus de quatre heures de voyage, elle ne comptait pas dormir pour autant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle râte son arret!

La chanson démmara, et dès le début, elle lui fit penser à Gajeel. Et Reby versa quelques larmes, pourtant elle ne changea pas de morceau. [ watch?v=pXu8slfJK0w]

_**I can be tough**_

_Je peux être dure**  
I can be strong**_

_Je peux être fort**  
But with you, it's not like that at all**_

_Mais avec toi, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça**  
There's a girl**_

_Il y a une fille**  
That gives a shit**_

_Qui en a quelque chose à faire**  
Behind this wall**_

_Derrière ce mur**  
You just walked through it**_

_Tu viens juste de le traverser_

Plus la chanson continuait, plus les larmes de la petite mage aux cheveux bleu se faisaient nombreuses._****_

And I remember all those crazy things you said

_Et je me rappelle de toute ces choses dingues que tu as dites**  
You left them running through my head**_

_Tu les as laisser courrir dans ma tête**  
You're always there**_

_Tu es toujours là bas**  
You're everywhere**_

_Tu es partout**  
But right now I wish you were here**_

_Mais maintenant, j'e souhaiterais que tu sois ici**  
All those crazy things we did**_

_Toute ces choses dingues qu'on a fait**  
Didn't think about it, just went with it**_

_Je n'y pensais pas, je faisais avec**  
You're always there**_

_Tu es toujours là bas**  
You're everywhere**_

_Tu es partout**  
But right now I wish you were here**_

_Mais maitenant je souhaiterais que tu sois ici****_

[chorus]  
Damn (x3)

_Zut (x3)**  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here.**_

_Qu'est-ce-que je ferais pas pour que tu sois ici, ici, ici**  
I wish you were here**_

_Je souhaiterais que tu sois ici_

_**[...etc...]**_

Et les chansons défilait au fil des minutes, puis des heures. Au bout de deux heures, Reby retira les écouteur de ses oreilles et tenta de se focaliser sur les paysages qui passait sous ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, encore et toujours. C'est tout ce qu'elle avai toujours su faire. Pleurer, encore et toujours. Mais elle allait faire face. Elle était fermement décidé à ne pas partir en pleurant cette fois et à allez voir ce qu'il fallait qu'elle voit. Mais si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait trouvé là bas.

Sa soeur enceinte, et Gajeel, amoureux d'elle. Bordel.

Gajeel aurait sûrement perdu la mémoire lui aussi... C'est pourquoi Reby avait ammené des vieux dessins qu'elle cachait sous son oreillers, eux n'avait pas disparu. C'était Reeders qui les avait faits, et c'était les seules preuves que la petite mage n'était pas folle.

Il y en avait cinq. Sur le premier on pouvait voir Gajeel qui daisait avec Reby, et tout les autres couples de danseurs autour. Sur les autres il y avait Jubia avec un médaillon Fairy Tail qui louchait sur Grey, lorsque Gajeel avait dit à Reby qu'il serait son partenaire pour l'examen de mage de classe S, il y avait Natsu et Gajeel couvert de bandages après avoir batu Luxus, et enfin il y en avait un où on voyait Panther Lily. Reby n'avait pas non plus vu ce dernier à la guilde, petu être n'était-il jamais revenu d'Edoras. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle comptait bien montrer ses dessins, plus que réaliste, à Gajeel et lui prouver par A + B, que tout cela ne pouvait décidément pas être réel.

Reby soupira , elle était bientôt arriver. Elle pouvait apercevoir la gare où elle s'arrêtait de loin. Elle se demandait... Et si Gajeel ne se rendait pas à l'évidence, si jamais on la traitait de folle, si jamais s'étais un coup de sa soeur et que rien ne redevenait plus jamais comme avant?!

Alors que le train arriva en gare, Reby tenta de se calmer, ravala ses larmes et ses questions qui ne faisait que la torturer un peu plus, et descendis du wagon.

Elle saisit son courage à deux mains et s'engagea dans les rues à la recherche de l'adresse que sa soeur lui avait indiqué. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison en question, elle fut un peu décontenancée par le décor.

La maison n'était pas très grande, le jardin était fleuris, la pelouse était si verte que sa ne faisait pas réel. Pourtant ça l'était. Reby marcha le long du chemin de petit galet blanc pour arriver à la porte de la bâtisse. Elle pris une grande inspiration et toqua. Lorsqu'on ouvrit, se fut Aneeta qui ouvrit. Mais elle n'était pas du tout comme dans les souvenirs de Reby.

Elle avait les cheveux rammené en une queu de cheval qui descendais jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle n'était pas maquillé, et arborait un grand sourire. Ses mais était posé autour de son ventre rebondis. Ses grand yeux noisettes brillait de milles feux, et ses vêtements était étrangement ...normal... colorée... Aneeta paraissait beaucoup trop... gentille!?

-Reby! Claironna cette dernière en la prenant dans ses bras du mieu qu'elle pouvait.

-A..Aneeta, tu vas bien? Demanda Reby, avec le ton le plus naturelle qu'elle pouvait produire dans se genre de situation.

-Oui oui! Ah comme je suis contente de te voir! Tu m'as manqué petite soeur!

-Ba euh..oui... euh... toi aussi.

-Viens, entre. Ne fais trop de bruit. Gajeel s'est endormi.

Aneeta conduis Reby à l'intérieure, qui était étrangement lumineux et presque agréable. La soeur de Reby s'arrêta à l'entrée de se qui semblait être la cuisine puis désigna le salon du bout du doigt.

-Vas-y je prépare le thé je te rejoins.

Reby opina et se dirigea donc vers la grande pièce. Elle n'avait pas de porte, elle entra donc. Une grande baie vitrée innondait la pièce de lumière. De nombreuses plantes vertes se trouvait un peu partout dans la maison. A la gauche de Reby se trouva apparement la salle à manger, c'est à dire une grande table blanche avec quatre chaises et divers papiers posé sur la table, alors qu'a sa droite, se trouvait ce qui était donc le salon. Trois sofa de cuire blanc, au centre une table basse en vers, et une bibliothèque. Elle avança un peu plus vers les sofa, et c'est là qu'elle le remarqua.

Sur le plus grand des trois sofa, celui qui était contre le mur, se trouvait ce qui semblait être Gajeel, allongé de tout son long, et endormi. Cependant Reby eut vraiment du mal à le reconnaître.

D'abord, même si il avait toujours sa longue tignasse, elle semblait trop lisse et trop coiffé au gout de Reby, ensuite, malgré le fait qu'il avait effectivement toujours ses piercings, c'était sûrement la seule chose normal qu'il lui restait. Il portait un pantalon de toile beige, et un T-shirt noir. JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS Gajeel ne se serait habillé comme ça. Ou dumoin, le Gajeel que Reby avait connu.

Reby, plus que choqué, était définitivement dépité!

Elle fut moins perturbés à la vue de Gajeel que ce qu'elle avait pensé, ou dumoin, elle ne se mis pas à pleurer, et c'était déjà ça de gagné. Elle s'assis sur le sofa le plus proche qu'elle avait d'elle, et se mis soudain à loucher sur les cheveux de Gajeel. Elle avait une envie furieuse de les ébouriffer et de les secouer afin qu'ils retrouvent un aspect plus familier.

Aneeta revint juste attend avec le thé et les cookies. Reby but tranquillement son thé, et parla avec Aneeta. Cette dernière lui raconta leur rencontre, et tout le reste. Reby faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle appris que c'était Gajeel qui l'avait demandé en mariage et qui avait tenu à garder le bébé.

Le dragonslayer en question finit par se réveiller. Il salua -trop- gentillement Reby. Cette dernière dut ce faire violence pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Même si elle s'y attendait, au fond d'elle elle avait l'espoir qu'il se souviendrait d'elle et l'emmènerait loin, très loin de toute cette folie._**  
**_

_**-**_Ca vas mon amour? Lui demanda mielleusement Aneeta en souriant.

-M'ouais... j'ai fait un de ces rêves bizarre... Dit-il. J'ai rêvé que j'étais à Fairy Tail, et toi Aneeta tu étais méchante... Et je devais protéger ta soeur... Et j'avais un chat qui parle!

¨Pour la deuxième fois, Reby s'étouffa avec son thé alors qu'Aneeta se mis à rire gentillement.

-Effectivement, ton rêve est bizarre! Dit-elle.

Reby craqua totalement et se leva d'un bon.

-Non non! C'étais pas un rêve! Hurla la petite mage.

-Quoi? Dirent Aneeta et Gajeel à l'unisson.

Soudain les dessins qu'elle avait en poche revinrent en mémoire à Reby. Elle en sortit un, celui ou se trouvait Panther Lily.

-Attend... puis elle tendit le dessin à Gajeel. c'est de ce chat dont tu as rêvé non?

La tête de Gajeel à ce moment fut assez épique il faut dire. Il eut un mouvement de recul et son regard fit plusieurs aller retour entre la tête suppliante de Reby et le dessins du petit chat avec une épée.

-Comment tu fais pour avoir le dessin du chat dont j'ai rêvé ?!

-Tu ne l'as pas rêvé c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire!

Reby sortit les autres dessins.

-Regarde! Ca ne te dit rien tout ça?

Gajeel observa tout les dessins les uns après les autres. Il déviseagea longement Reby et déchira les dessins sous ses yeux. Reby fondit en larmes en tantant de rattraper les morceau. Puis, toujours en sanglotant, elle attrapa le dragonslayer par les épaules et le secoua de toute la force dont elle était capable. Et, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, elle n'était pas des moindres. Elle était tellement énervé et triste qu'elle arriva même à faire vacille Gajeel.

-Espèce d'idiot! TU ES UN MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL! TU AS UN EXCEED QUI S'APELLE PANTHER LILY! TU M'AS CRUCIFIEE LORS DE LA GUERRE CONTRE PHANTOM LORD! APRES LA DISSOLUTION DE TA GUILDE TU NOUS A REJOIN! TU M'AS TOUJOURS PROTEGEE APRES CA ET TU M'AS MEME ACCOMPAGNE PENDANT L'EXAMEN DE MAGE DE CLASSE M'AVAIS DIT DE TOUJOURS RESTER AUPRES DE TOI! TU M'ENTEND ESPECE DE CRETIN! JE T'INTERDIS DE M'OUBLIER COMME CA!

Sous le coup de la colère, Reby décocha un énorme coup de poing à Gajeel qui s'effondra par terre, et d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, il éclata dans les air en un millions de petite étincelle jaune. Reby écarquilla les yeux au ralenti. Pas possible. J'ai désintégré Gajeel... C'est pas normal, d'habitude j'arrive même pas à le faire bouger de deux centimètres.. En un seul coup de poing... Sans magie... Impossible... Il était bien trop fort.

Soudain, tirant brusquement Reby hors de ses pensées, Aneeta se mis à hurler à s'en faire exploser les pourmons à côté d'elle et s'évapora elle aussi en un million d'étincelles. Les murs de la maison aussi commençait à disparaîte, et Reby commençait à paniquer sérieusement... Qu'est-ce-que s'était que ce délire?!

Un bruit strident résonna dans les oreille de Reby, comme si quelqu'un griffait à tableau à craie avec ses ongles. Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas. La petite mage aux cheveux bleu grinça violement des dents avant de s'accroupir par terre les mains sur les oreilles en priant pour que tout cela s'arrête.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donnée pour que Gajeel sois là pour la protéger dans un moment pareille...

Soudain, le sol même sous ses pieds se désagrégea lui aussi en un millions de petite particule dorée, et toute les pensées de Reby volèrent en éclat.

De nouveau, tout devint noir, et Reby perdit pied dans l'obscurité.


	9. Chapitre 8: Tout ira bien à présent

CHAPITRE 8

Reby avait l'impression de flotter. Comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être capable de bouger non plus. En fait, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Enfin presque. Elle ressentait toujours un violent désir qui aurait été d'avoir Gajeel ici pour la sauver, comme il le faisait toujours. Elle se sentait glisser. Tout devenait froid en elle. Elle sentait toujours son cœur battre, mais de plus en plus lentement. Suis-je morte ? Se demanda-t-elle à elle même. Sûrement, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce le sera bientôt.

La mage des mots n'avait pas vraiment de regret. Quoique, si quelques uns. Elle aurait souhaité dire à Gajeel à quel point elle l'aimait avant que le monde entier lui soutienne qu'elle l'avat rêvé. Elle aurait aussi souhaiter comprendre pourquoi devait-elle mourire maintenant. Toute seule. Elle n'avait fait que déverser toute la rage qu'elle contenait parcequ'elle ne supportait pas que ce monde fut ainsi réduit à néan. Elle n'avait fait que frapper cet homme, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Gajeel, qui s'appelait Gajeel, mais qui n'était pas Gajeel, Ou dumoins, ce n'était pas _son_ Gajeel. Puis tout autour d'elle s'était écroulé, évaporé, disparu. Littéralement.

Toutes les dernières pensées de Reby revenait au Gajeel qu'elle avait connu. Et qu'elle aimerais toujours.

Le néant envahissait Reby... peu à peu... elle se refroidissait, s'engourdissait.

Soudain, elle ressentit quelque chose...de différent. Au millieu du froit hivernale, une petite. Une toute petite pression chaude. Des gouttes d'eau. Elle sentait de l'eau, très peu, mais elle la sentait. A peine quelques goutes couler dans son cou. Et à l'endroit ou aurait du se situer sa main, bien qu'elle ne la sentait plus, elle ressentait une forte chaleure.

Tant bien que mal, Reby se raccrocha à cette chaleure. Qui semblait être tout ce pour quoi elle devait rester en vie. Quelque chose qui lui prouvait que dans ses océans de doutes, peut être n'avait-elle pas rêvé ? Peut être quelqu'un veillait sur elle. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à la source de chaleure et retrouva la sensations de toucher, difficilement, elle parvient à retrouver sa main. C'est à lors que tout fut très rapide et très brusque.

Elle eut l'impression d'être secoué dans tout les sens, comme si elle était prise au piège au millieu d'une tornade. Son corps commençait à peine à retrouver des sensations normales, et elle reprenait, dûrement, conscience. Elle sentait plus de chaleure à présent, autour de ses bras, qu'elle sentait enfin aussi à nouveau. La chaleure se rapprochait, puis s'éloignais de nouveau. Elle sentait d'autres gouttes d'eau couler sur elle, et même certaines être projeté sur son visage, probablement à cause de la vitesse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit enfin la totalité de son corps, engourdi, mais elle le senti.  
Péniblement, toujours secouée comme une poupée de chiffon, elle ouvrit les yeux, et apperçu le visage tant chéri, celui qu'elle préférait par dessus tout. Mais il semblait fatigué et était en larmes.

-Gajeel...

* * *

_[On remonte dans le temps, et on revoit tout de point de vue de Gajeel !]_

Lorsque Gajeel s'éveilla, il avait mal un peu partout. Il était engourdi, endoloris. Et visiblement enchaîné à un mur. Malgré toute sa douleur, rien ne fut plus facile que d'arracher ses liens, ce qui lui fit pensées que son ravisseur était visiblement un idiot.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent péniblement, chez Reby, il l'avait embrasser, et là, il y avait eu des cris, une lumière aveuglante, puis plus rien. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Question à laquelle il lui était impossible de répondre.

Reprenant assez vite toutes ses capacités olfactives, il sentit bien vite qu'il n'était pas seule dans la pièce.

Il se tourna vers l'autre.

Aneeta debout, une moue suspicieuse sur le visage, les yeux froid. Vide de toute émotions.

-Aneeta ? Qu'est-ce-que je fous là ? Demanda le dragonslayer, énervé.

-Je savais que tu l'aimais, mais je ne savais à quel point. Et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, je la garde. Dit cette dernière.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas garder Reby pour toi tout seul. C'est hors de question. C'est MA sœur !

Là, Gajeel était définitivement perdu. Voyons voir... Reby lui avait dit qu'Aneeta était jalouse, possesive, que même si parfois elle pouvait être la personne la plus bienveillante du monde, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Eh bas la crevette elle avait raison. Aneeta était visiblement...hum... comment dire... complètement cinglée ! D'abord elle veut se réconcilié avec sa sœur, et encourage même Gajeel à lui avouer ses sentiments, et maintenant elle veut garder sa chère petite sœur qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis dix ans pour elle toute seule, quitte à défier le psycopathe associal hyperviolent et amoureux qu'était Gajeel.

-Elle est où Reby ? Demanda Gajeel, menaçant.

-Dans un monde meilleure. Un monde que j'ai crée, où elle n'aurait plus jamais d'ennui, ou personne ne lui fera plus jamais de mal. Pas même moi. Ni toi.

Gajeel en avait marre. Elle parlait par énigme ou quoi cette p*** ?! Le dragonslayer changea son bras en pilonne d'acier et projeta violement Aneeta contre un mur, cette dernière perdi conaissance. Gajeel pu alors défoncer la porte qui se trouvait devant luui, pour se retrouver dans un couloir. Une maison ? A tout les coups la maison d'Aneeta. Et cette garce avait des cellules chez elle ? Même Gajeel ne serait jamais allez aussi loin. Il traversa les couloir et ouvrit les portes une à unes, salles de bains, chambres, bureaux, mais pas de Reby. La dernière pièce fut heureusement la bonne. La cave. Génial. C'est sur qu'elle la traîtait bien sa chère petite sœur ! Séquestré à la cave.

Gajeel alluma la lumière et s'approcha de Reby. Mais il ne put pas la toucher. Des runes, gravés dans le sol tournait autour d'elle. Il tenta, en vain de briser de champ de force que produisait les runes sur sa chère et tendre.

Il ne savait pas lire ces caractères, ni comment les annulés. Bordel, Reby aurait été bien utile si ce n'était pas elle la victime...

Enervé, exténué, et sans vraiment réfléchir, il se fit pousser de grande griffes d'acier renforcé, et les enfonça dans le sol (qui était aussi en acier ,étrange non?) à l'endroit où se trouvaient les runes. Il griffa les runes, les écorcha de l'intérieure, provoquant un bruit strident au possible, mais malgré qu'il griça des dents il ne se démonta pas. Il continua jusqu'à ce que le champs de force s'évapore en un millions d'étincelles brillantes qui dès qu'elles tombaient à terre disparaissait.

Une fois qu'il pu, il se précipita sur Reby. Encore insconsicente. Son cœur battait si lentement que Gajeel s'affola, tentant de la réanimer, en vain. Elle se refroidissait et s'engourdissait de plus en plus. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours avec sa serviette de bain ! Pour la réchauffer il lui mis son manteau. Et pour la première fois depuis que Metallicana l'avait abandonnée, Gajeel fondit en larmes. Il était en train de la perdre. Elle. Pourquoi elle ?

Il se saisit de sa main, en priant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quels cieux s'adresser, mais jamais il n'avait autant souhaité un miracle. Ses larmes coulait sur le cou de Reby. Il était désespéré... lorsque cette dernière serra sa main dans la sienne. Brusquement, il ressera sa prise autour d'elle et la secoua violement en tentant d'étouffer ses larmes et il hurlait « Reby réveille toi, je t'en supplie réveil toi ». Peu à peu, elle se réchauffait, et finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle murmura son nom. Là, en remerciant le ciel de tout la force de son cœur de dragon, il la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

-C'est fini... Tout ira bien maintenant, murmura Gajeel, autant pour se réconforter lui même que Reby.

Il avait raison. Tout irait bien maintenant.


	10. Chap9: La promesse d'un avenir heureux

Note de l'auteur : Pour être honnête mes chers petits lecteurs, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la B.O de shrek . Raaaah sa vas, c'est que des bons souvenirs de quand j'étais petite, j'avais la cassette (c'est pour dire que sa date) x). Comme par hasard, il y a une chanson qui s'apelle My Beloved Monster (Mon monstre bien-aimée). Après moi je dis sa je dis rien...

Bref, bonne lectures mes CPLs ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

_**La promesse d'un avenir heureux**_

Reby et Gajeel était remonté de la cave, et s'était approché d'Aneeta. Reby avait fait un bond de dix mètres en arrière lorsque cette dernière se réveilla et se jeta sur Gajeel en hurlant. Elle était définitivement folle ! Gajeel en tentant de se défendre, avait donc changé son bras en pilonne et se dernier s'était abbatue violement sur le ventre d'Aneeta. Lorsque Gajeel enleva son bras, Aneeta était à l'autre bout de la pièce, inerte, et le bras du mage était couvert de sang, mais pas le sien. Il avait _accidentellement_ tué la sœur de sa crevette. Après avoir constaté une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle était morte, il s'était approcher de Reby, car sensible comme cette dernière était, il pensait qu'elle allait pleurer. Certes cela l'avait un peu perturbée, mais pas tant que ça au final ! Finalement, Reby n'avait pleurer qu'une minute ou deux, en disant que c'était le contre-coup, ses nerfs qui lâchait, et puis Gajeel avait sugérer de rentrer. Là Reby avai commencé à paniquer. Rentrer alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une serviette et le manteau du mage sur le dos, s'était de la folie.

Gajeel lui avait alors fait remarquer qu'il avait vu des vêtements dans une des pièces à l'étage.

Le mage d'acie avait alors monté les marche quatre à quatre, et était entré dans ce qui semblait être la chambre d'Aneeta. Une pièce blanche, avec des portraits de Reby et d'elle petite au murs, et des articles de journeaux sur la destruction de Moknomen. Il s'était dirigé vers le dressing. Là il y avait moins de vêtements que ce qu'il avait imaginé au final. Deux mini-jupes, un débardeur en cuir, un T-shirt, et un grand manteau noir.

Gajeel était peut être un dragonslayer, mais son côté purement masculin et sadique reprit le dessus au momen de prendre une tenu pour Reby. Un débardeur moulant en cuir et une mini-jupe une ! Gihihi...

Lorsque Gajeel présenta les fringues à Reby, cette dernière fit une drôle de tête.

-Y'à vraiment rien d'autre ? Demanda cette dernière

Si, mais sa, elle n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

-C'est le trucs le plus décent que j'ai trouvé. Mentit Gajeel en faisant non de la tête.

Non sans un air embêtée, Reby alla dans la pièce voisine pour se changer, lorsqu'elle revint et tendit son manteau au dragonslayer, ce dernier du ce faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à saigner violement du nez, il avait un très _très_ bon angle de vue.

-Bon on y vas... murmura ce dernier, talonnée par Reby.

Au début, Reby avai souhaité rentrer à pied, car elle ne souhaitait pas s'afficher dans une tenue pareil dans le train. Gajeel n'était pas contre, cependant il leur faudrais une carte, car il ne savait absolument pas où il était. Dans le petit village où habitait apparement Aneeta, ils en trouvèrent une. Ils étaient à plus de 1500 kilomètres de Magnolia. Finalement, prendre le train n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...

Les deux mages achètèrent des billets avec de l'argent trouvé chez Aneeta, elle leur devait bien sa. Et une fois dans le train, ils s'assirent dans un compartement vide, et Reby se blottit contre Gajeel.

Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu pris au dépourvu, fit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Il enveloppa la petite mage dans ses bras, et passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu ciel. Cette dernière s'endormi bien vite, le train roula toute la nuit.

Avant de dormir, Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de penser à Aneeta. Certes elle était folle, et cruelle. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne naît pas méchant. Personne n'est fondamentalement mauvais, même pas lui. Et pourtant... Peut être souffrait-elle d'une maladie mentale quelquonque ? Qui sait ?

Ils s'avaient laissé son corps gisant chez elle, comme un vieux déchet. En fait, Gajeel s'inquiétait plus pour sa crevette, en espérant qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop, pire encore, qu'elle s'en veuille à elle même, parce que lui, personnellement, il n'avait aucun remord.  
Cette garce l'avait bien mérité !

Finalement il finit par s'endormir, se laissant bercer par les mouvements du train.

* * *

-Réveil toi ! Rével toi Gajeel on est arrivés ! Dit Reby en le secouant

Le dragonslayer grognait légèrement, mais se bougeait pas, soudain, une idée sournoise vint à Reby...

-Gajeel...murmura-t-elle avec une voix de petite fille s'apprêtant à faire une bêtise... Si tu ne te réveil pas tout de suite je vais te faire des couettes...

Le dragonslayer ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il est vrai que l'idée de faire joujou avec les cheveux de Gajeel était tentante pour Reby cependant, elle était loin d'avoir le temps.

Bon, il y avait peut être une dernière chose à essayer...

Elle se pencha sur Gajeel et l'embrassa passionément et avec fougue, ce dernier fut immédiatement réveillé et lui rendis son baiser avidement, Reby se décolla de lui , non sans difficultés, et se dirgea vers la porte du compartiment, avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Gajeel, qui était toujours surpris, à peine réveillé sur la banquette

-Bouge toi, tout de suite, et je t'en donnerais un autre, peut être même plus si t'es sage... Dit la petite mage avec un sourire coquin avant de sortir et de laisser Gajeel en plan.

Plus ? Il ne fallu pas plus d'une demi seconde à Gajeel pour rejoindre Reby en se pensant « Ah... qu'est-ce-qu'elle ne me ferais pas faire franchement... Comment une petite crevette bleue peut avoir autant d'emprise sur moi bordel ?! »

Une fois sur le quai, Reby se retourna vers Gajeel et lui fit un grand sourire. Il fit fondre secrètement le dragonslayer, mais Reby en était parfaitement consciente, et cela l'amusait beaucoup.  
Il lui rendit son sourire, et il se dirigèrent vers la guilde.

Une fois rentrée dans l'auberge, tout le monde se précipita sur les deux mages. Autant Reby était heureuse et les acceuillais à bras ouverts, autant Gajeel était agacé par tant de proximité. Seule la crevette, et éventuellement Panther Lily, avait le droit de l'approcher à moin d'un mètre.

Tout le monde se demanda ce qu'étais la tenue étrange de Reby, qu'était-il arrivée, étant donnée qu'il avait disparu pendant plus de deux jours, et qu'est-ce-que s'était que cette histoire avec sa sœur.

Reby leur expliqua _tout_, ce qui implique également certains passage privée avec Gajeel . Notamment certains baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, et même si à ses moments elle rougissait violement, elle se démontait pas et continuait, au fond cela faisait rire et rendait tout le monde heureux qu'ils soient désormais en couple. Tout le monde, sauf Jett et Droy, mais peu importe.  
Gajeel fut aussi surprit que les autres lorsque la linguiste parla de son passage dans le monde qu'Aneeta avait crée grâce aux runes.

Finalement, à la fin du récit, Gajeel et Reby, qui étaient d'ailleurs assis côte à côte n'échapèrent pas

au traditionnelle « Un bisoux!Un bisoux ! » que réclamaient tout les mages de l'assistance.

Tous sauf Jett et Droy, mais est-il vraiment utile de le préciser ?

Gajeel et Reby se firent donc un long et passioné baiser, sous les applaudissements de toute la guilde. Juste heureux d'être ensemble, et ils ne se lâcheraient pas de si tôt !  
Se baiser était la promesse d'un avenir heureux, ensemble.

FIN (?)

* * *

Faut-il que je fasse une épilogue ? Je me demande.

En tout cas si certain le souhaiterait, laisser une review, et j'aviserais ^^.

En espérant que ça vous a plus !


	11. Epilogue

Note de l'auteur :

Bon OK , je dois avouer que moi même j'ai pas pu résister à faire une épilogue, aussi courte soit-elle, et c'est avec un tantinet de nostalgie que je met fin à cet fic. J'èspère que vous pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, même si l'histoire avec Aneeta était un peu (beaucoup) vague, au moin Gajeel et Reby sont ensemble et ça c'est bien ! ^^ Gihihi

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à Marguerite Roxton Jones, littlesushi, Arpia, Spei,griff2tigre, NekoOfSpace et Nympha-San, pour avoir commenter ma fic et m'avoir suivis tout au long de cette histoire ^^. Sa fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est soutenue !:D

Si vous avez aimez cette fic, allez donc jeter un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fic, « Les héritiers des fées ». C'est Gajeel le narrateur. Ce sera sûrement un Three Shot (ou une fic entière, à voir), mais pour l'instant il n'y a qu'une sorte d'introduction.

De gros bizoux à tout mes CPLs de votre Kyoi !

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et brillait de tout son éclat. L'air était doux, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Ce ressemblait à une de ses journées parfaite comme dans les compte de fées.

Ce matin là, Reby s'était levé de bonheure, avait pris sa douche, son petit déjeuner, s'était habillé, avait préparer ce qu'il restait de ses affaires, et avait ouvert à son dragonslayer préféré.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert, Gajeel la saisit par la taille et lui fit un de ses baisers passioné dont seul lui avait le secret. Ils ne se décollèrent l'un de l'autre que pour respirer, et Gajeel avait fait un grand sourrire, franchement heureux à Reby. Elle était ravie de le voir ainsi.

-Alors prête ? Demanda ce dernier.

Reby avait acquiescer en souriant,toujours, et Gajeel s'était emparé de l'énorme malle au centre de la pièce. Et oui, aujourd'hui Reby emménageait chez Gajeel., elle avait cependant du conserver la chambre qu'elle louait à Fairy Tail, pour y entreposer tout ces livres. Il était vrai que cette pièce faisait office de mini-bibliothèqe, et elle avait réussi à s'aranger pour faire en sorte de la garder pour un loyer relativement bas. 50 000 joyaux ! Une affaire ! Elle avait réussi à avoir cette baisse à conditions que tout le monde puisse aller et venir dans la chambre à sa guise. Elle avait accepté. Elle avait cependant emporter chez Gajeel les bouquins auquel elle tenait le plus (environ une quizaine), et elle avait mis sous clés les fameux bouquins qu'elle prêtait à Erza. La mage chevalier et la linguiste était les seules à avoir les clés. Ca s'était une condition d'Erza, elle ne voulait pas que son penchant pour les histoires érotiques soit rendu publique.

Bref, revenons-en à notre déménagement...

Le dragonslayer d'acier n'eut évidement aucune difficultés à porter la malle de sa crevette, aussi lourde soit-elle. Et de tout façon, même si il avait eu des difficultés, jamais il ne l'aurait montré, il est bien trop fier.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'appartement de Gajeel. Il déposa la malle dans la chambre, et Reby soupira. Elle était heureuse. Depuis l'histoire avec sa sœur, elle n'avait plus eu aucun problème, même Jett et Droy avait fait un effort, faisant passé leur amour inconditionnelle pour Reby avant leur rage meurtrière pour Gajeel. Ils voulaient juste que la petite mage des mots soit heureuse, et comme s'était aussi la priorité du dragonslayer, il avait fait la paix, dans la mesure du possible.

Reby allait s'aseoir sur le sofa lorsque Gajeel la pris par surprise, lui faisait peur au passage. Il la pris dans ses bras, genre «porté sensuel ». Reby était aux anges. Elle fit un grand sourire à son amant.

-On est pas en lune de miel, tu sais ! Dit Reby en rigolant.

La mage des mots le regardait avec ce regard amusé où semblait se refléter toute les étoilesdu monde. Ses deux petites prunelles noisettes était semblat-il tout ce qu'il fallait à Gajeel pour savoir où se trouvait le vrai bonheure.

Ne jamais tomber amoureux hein ? Metallicana s'était planté sur toute la ligne !

-Gihihi... Fut la seul réponse de Gajeel alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un grand coup de pied, la refermant de la même façon .

Il allait fêter cet emménagement dignement. Oh que oui...

FIN (pour de bon cette fois!^^)


End file.
